Hetalia (APH) - Staying With Axis
by RavenSiren66
Summary: I am staying with axis since I want to get to know them. But my war buddies decided to come along as well. Nothing like living with a German tank crew again. And I may have feelings for one of them... Time to live in a house full of countries and six German men. Kommandant Jacob Livengood Hans as our driver Faust as our gunner Gunter as our loader And me as the assistant driver


* _If you don't know what something means when I put it in German, just ask if you'd like to know.*_

I knock on the door of the large building where they usually have their meetings. At first, no one answers.

Suddenly, Germany opens the door, "What? Oh, hallo, Raven. What are you doing here?" his face is reddened with annoyance, he must of been yelling at everyone again.

I smile softly before looking at him confidently, "Hello, Germany.  
I need to speak to all of you.".

He furrows his eyebrows together, "I don't know about that, Fräulein. The others are being annoying as Scheiße today." Germany sighs before running his hand through his slicked back me and hair anxiously.

"It's fine, Ludwig. I can handle it." I smile at him reassuringly.

"Alright. If they get annoying to you, let me know, jawohl?" He gets out of the doorway, allowing me in.

"Ja, Germany, of course." I nod firmly and walk in past him. I walk in to See everyone talking loudly at once, "Whoa.".

"Hold on, Fräulein, I got this." Germany quickly walks to the room and slams his fists on the meeting table,"EVERYONE SHUT UP! FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS! NOT TO TALK ABOUT OURS FROM THE PAST! UND SINCE I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT IS TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, WE WILL FOLLOW MEINE RULES ONCE AGAIN! JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME WE HAVE HAD THESE VERDAMMT MEETINGS!", with that said, or shouted, Germany lets out a sigh and sits down,"Our dear freund, Raven, is here und she would like to say something." Germany gestures towards me.

"Ahem, thank you, Germany. I would like to tell you all, that I am staying with you guys for the rest of this year. I am staying with Axis." I lightly nod.

Germany sits up in his seat and waves me over to him, I walk over to him, everyone staring at me with surprise as I walk past them, "Jawohl, Germany?" I stand before Germany.

Germany leans in close to my ear and whispers so the others can't hear him, "Are you sure about this?" He looks at me seriously.

"Yes, I am very sure." I nod firmly.

Germany nods. And pulls out a chair, setting it out next to him, "Raven _is_ going to be staying, as she has already said. Now, here are the rules, if she wants to be left alone. LEAVE HER ALONE. There shall be no flirting. She does not need to be pestered. She is our Freund. Got it?" Germany eyes everyone of them. They all nod quickly in fear, "Got it? Gut. Get off to What you vere doing before all this Scheiße." Germany commands as everyone stands up.

Italy quickly runs up to Germany and I as I sit down in the chair that Germany has put out for me. Germany puts out his hand, stopping Italy in his tracks,"Nein, Italia. Wait just a moment. I need to speak with, Raven." Germany keeps his hand up, just in case.

"But, Mr. Germany! I want-a to-"

"Italia, I said nein. You can come later, alright?" Germany softens his face somewhat.

Italia stands there for a moment, a blank look on his face,"Okay!" he cheerfully walks away.

Germany puts his arm down and runs his hand through his hair again,"Now, I would like to set some things with you." I nod, urging for him to go on,"You will do the training that I tell you to do, Jawohl?".

I nod quickly,"Jawohl."

Germany turns to look at me an interesting look on his face,"Seriously? Just like that? You don't mind doing the training? I warn you! It's not easy, well it is for me but, are you sure you're not going to complain?", Germany questions me.

"Ja, Germany! No need to complain about your rules! If I am staying here I can't just complain about stupid shit all the time!", I firmly nod, but smile a little.

"Oh, gut, Raven. Let's get you your room then, ja?"

"Ja, let's go." I smile softly.

Germany leads me to one of the big long hallways, before taking a right turn leading me to a smaller end of one of the hallways. There are four doors on the left side of the hall and two on the right side. "Those four doors are Japan, Italia, mien, and Prussia's rooms, in order, of course. This one on the right is yours." Germany gestures to the lonely door on the right side of the hall, "The other door doesn't have anyone in it."

"Danke, Germany." I open my new bedroom's door before turning back to Germany. "This'll work fine." I smile happily.

Before Germany can respond, Prussia runs in, "HALLO, RAVEN! Did you come to see the great Prussia!?" he screams and grabs my shoulders, shaking me like a mad man.

"Gilbert, you dummkopf! Get off of her this second!" Germany shoves Prussia harshly.

"Or what!? What could you possibly do to the great PRUSSIA!?" Prussia laughs loudly before shoving back his brawny German brother.

Germany runs his hand through his slick hair and sighs, "Prussia, leave the guest alone or I am going to kick you out again." Germany rubs his temples in annoyance.

"Fine, then." Prussia leans in close to my ear, whispering quietly, "See you later, little Fräulein." I roll my eyes as Prussia does this, he quickly runs off before his big brother can even swing at him.

"What did he just say to you? I despise him sometimes." Germany clears his throat, "Anyway, this is your room, so you can relax if you want. But only for a little. We need to train in a hour." Germany goes into his room and takes off his jacket to get ready for his training, "Do you have your things at your house?" he asks me as he walks out into the hallway, crossing his arms, wearing his black tank top.

"No. I got my stuff in my car. I'll get it." I smile at him and toss my back pack on the bed, my bed.

"Nein. I will get it. You start stretching and we can even start training early." Germany walks out before I can even say anything.

Well. That was nice. I smile a little and walk into my room and close the door, locking it. I grab my back pack, which does have some clothes in it, and change into my camo sweats, along with my black tank top.

Someone knocks on my door, Germany of course, "Oh, um, thanks, Ludwig. You sure you got that? I can help, you know." I hold out my hand, gesturing to my bags in his hands, and on his arms.

"Ah, ja, I got it." Germany walks past me and sets the bags down, "I see you have some training clothes. That's great." Germany nods firmly, still wearing a straight face.

"Ja, Danke." I smile and nod back.

Germany nods once more and turns around, "Let's get going, ja?" he walks out the door.

"Oh, alright." I follow the tall German to the backyard.

"Ja. Formieren sich, Fräulein." Germany nudges me.

"Okay, okay. I'm going, Kommandant!" I chuckle lightly.

~time skip of _laziness~_

"I can't believe Italia missed training **again!** Verdammt Dummkopf." Germany says in a disappointed tone of voice, as him and I walk inside after training for an hour or so.

"Germany. It's fine. Italy is not really cut out for training. You know?" I sigh softly as I walk into my room.

"Ja. I know that. I just..." Germany trails off, looking back at me from across the hallway. "What about when he _needs_ it? What am I supposed to do when... If... He gets his ass kicked...? Or possibly attacked. He can't even defend himself most of the time. He's weak." Germany becomes quiet.

"Ludwig... I... Italy... He... He'll be fine. I can't promise it. But I think he'll be fine." I try to softly smile.

Germany perks up, hearing footsteps he walks up to his door and looks at me, "Goodnight, Fräulein." Germany quickly closes his door. I see Italy walk around the corner.

"Oh. Hello, Miss Raven!" Italy smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Hallo, Italy." I softly smile.

"I'm-a sorry I didn't come to training... Mr. Germany is-a mad at me-a now, huh?" Italy shyly looks at Germany's now closed door.

I smile and sigh softly,"Italy, just get to bed. And it's probably best you don't try to sleep with Germany tonight, okay?"

"Awww... But I don't-a want-a to!" Italy whines and tugs on my arm softly.

"You'll be fine, Italy." I walk to my room door,"Guten Nacht, Italia."

 _~2 hours later~_

Knock, knock. I sit up and stretch. Damn. It's 11:00pm, who could it be? I walk over to my door and open it, a drunk Prussia suddenly falls onto me.

"Prussia? Is that you...?" I attempt to help him off of me but he only leans on me more.

"J-Ja, Fräulein. It... I-It is the awesome P-Prussia...!" He stumbles slightly and chuckles.

"Um... What are you doing...?" I try to stop him from falling on his ass.

"I'm sleeping with you t-tonight, Lieben...!" He pulls off his uniform and shirt plopping himself lazily onto my bed. All he's wearing now is his uniform pants.

"W-What!? Hell no!" I loudly whisper, trying not wake up anyone.

"Halt oben, Fräulein~ I'm staying...!" he gets into my bed and starts to fall asleep.

"Ugh." I push him off and get into my bed, rather annoyed. He groans loudly before finally shutting up and staying on the floor, finally going to sleep.

 _~Morning~_

I wake up early. It's around 5:30am. I step over Prussia, as he is still passed out on the floor. He's probably going to have one hell of a hangover.

Of course, Germany is up making breakfast.

"Guten morgen, Raven." Germany says as he can hear my soft footsteps.

"Guten morgen, Ludwig." I smile slightly. It's pretty fun to speak German with him. I usually do anyway.

"Germany, do you think you have another spare room?" I question him before sitting down on the couch.

"Ah, sorry, nein," He pauses and looks at me, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my dear friend and his war buddies want to come see me. So, yeah. They're all German." I lay upside down lazily on the couch, "I'm apart of them, my tank crew." I smile at the fond memories.

Germany looks forward, staring at the cabinet in front of him,"So, four of them. Did you all go through world war 2?" He asks, still staring at the cabinet.

"Ah. Ja. We did, with a König Tiger Panzer. Our home. We even managed to make a deal after surrendering in the west in order to keep the beautiful vehicle." I lightly flutter my eyes, thinking about it all, of course.

"Of course they can stay. Any German soldier is welcome here. They're used to sleeping in the same area, anyway." Germany set a plate with some wurst and eggs for me on the table, and another for himself.

"Dankeschön, Germany." I smile happily and sit at the table as he does.

"Are you going to radio them in or send a letter?" He takes a bite out if the eggs.

"I am going to radio them in. Way faster." I grin, a little excited. Once I finish, I go to my room and grab my comm radio that kommandant gave me, and try to call in.

"Hallo?" I hear Faust's all too familiar voice comm back to me.

"Hallo, Faust!" I giggle happily after speaking.

"Fräulein Raven!" his voice becomes distant for a moment, "Kommamdant Livengood! She's back!".

"Guten tag, Fräulein," I can almost hear his smirk on the other end.

"Guten tag, kommandant." I smile.

"Is this the visit from you? Or are we coming to visit you? Hm?" Jacob asks inquisitively.

"Hmmm. I don't know.. Jawohl! Of course. Now, you guys gotta get going!" I say back excitedly.

"Wunderbar!" I hear Faust and Gunter say in the backround.

"You better be ready to see us, Fräulein." Jacob lightly chuckles before comming out.

~2 hours later~

I've been getting the spare room ready, at least it's a big enough room for all of them, well sorta. I suddenly hear the faint rumble of the Tiger 2's loud and steady engine. I perk up and smile, running to the front door. I walk outside onto the porch and lean on the gate, smiling a little as the tank goes over the hill. It stops and I watch as they all hop out of their individual hatches.

"Faust!" I tackle Faust, giggling, my dimples becoming prominent.

Faust lets out a soft chuckle and lightly pats my back,"Hey, Fräulein.".

"What about us!?" Gunter grins, smirking at Faust and I. As expected, Kommandant is smirking his lopsided grin as well.

"Cute." Hans lightly mutters, rolling his eyes, hiding a faint grin.

I blush slightly and pull away from Faust,"Uh. Yeah. Hey, guys. I missed you." I nervously chuckle.

"Ja, ja. We missed you too, Fräulein." Kommandant Jacob pats my back roughly, making me stumble slightly. He grins at me and gestures to Faust, causing me to blush more.

Gunter lightly elbows Faust, and gestures to me. Faust glares at him and mumbles,"Stop that, will you?".

"U-Um..! A-Anyway! Let's get inside." I mutter out quietly as Kommandant continues to smirk quietly.

We all walk inside and I take them to the kitchen.

"Ludwig, this is my crew," I smile, and introduce them,"This is Kommandant Livengood Jacob, Faust, Gunter, and Hans.".

"Ah. Guten tag, Herr Kommandant." Germany held his hand out to Shake with Jacob,"Ludwig Beilschmidt, country Germany.".

Jacob shakes Germany's hand and nods lightly. They all sit down, relaxing to talk for some time, occasionally laughing loudly as they speak of world war 2 and the funny but crazy stories that they have. They don't have too much to drink, luckily. Now it's around 10:00 and we are deciding who gets which bed in their guest room.

"I call the corner bed!" Gunter charges into the room, jumping onto the bed in the corner of the bedroom.

"I call the side bed. I'll be out on the porch for a bit." Hans walks out of the room as we all knew he was just going to smoke the night away, possibly not even sleeping in the room. But he just claimed that bed as his and we all know not to touch it.

"Alright, then. The middle bed is mine, then." Kommandant Jacob kicks his shoes off and lays on the bed,"Wait. What about Faust? There are only three beds here." he questions me.

"U-Uh.. Well. Faust will need to sleep in my room, I guess. Besides. You don't even need to sleep.. With me, sorta. I set up an extra bed for whoever was going to end up without one of his own beds." I shyly blush as both Faust and Kommandant Jacob look at me, Faust with a reassuring smile, and Kommandant with a lopsided smirk.

"Faust, you can go put your stuff away in my room, okay." I smile shyly at Faust.

"Ja, got it." Faust walks out casually.

"Well. That. Was funny, almost." Kommandant lightly chuckles at me and Gunter lets out a small laugh before walking out to get his things, playfully nudging me as he walks past me.

I blush mildly and shyly look away,"Ja, Ja. Whatever." I pout slightly.

"Ah. Just get outta here, Fräulein. You know you want to." Kommandant leans back on his bed, closing his eyes softly.

I let out a soft sigh and walk to the door,"Guten Nacht, Kommandant.".

"Guten Nacht, FNG." Kommandant lightly mumbles, I roll my eyes and smile softly in response as I walk out.

As I walk into my room and close my door behind me, Faust whispers,"You going to bed, Fräulein?" he looks at me as I turn to look at him.

I stay silent for a moment,"Uh. Ja. Maybe not _righ_ t now, though." I scratch the back of my neck nervously,"Faust...?" I mumble quietly before he can respond to what I had said before.

"Ja?" Faust responds, looking back at me.

I quickly tackle him with a tight hug. Faust flinches and quickly moves his arms out of the way, not know how to respond to the sudden act of affection.

"I... I missed you guys. Ja, I even missed Hans." I laugh softly.

"Um. What's this for?" Faust questions me before relaxing and slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

I hug him a little tighter,"I don't know, Faust. Just... Just because." I smile at my dear friend that I've known for years and pull away from his shoulder to look at him. His light colored eyes looking back at me with a look of nervousness but also with an almost softened look.

"Ah. I see. Very sweet of you, Fräulein." Faust holds me a little tighter, causing me to blush more.

"A-Anyway. We should get to sleep, Faust." I pull away from the warm hug.

"Ja. It's probably best." Faust nods at me, giving me a little flirtatious wink.

I giggle quietly,"Stop that, you cute bastard.".

"Alright, alright." Faust chuckles lightly.

"One more thing." I quickly press a small kiss onto Faust's cheek before turning around and rushing to my bed, hiding under the covers.

Faust looks at me stunned for a moment,"Um.. Guten Nacht, Fräulein." Faust goes to his bed.

 _~morning~_

I stretch awake and yawn, it's pretty early in the morning. Hm. 6:02 am.

"Guten morgen." Faust looks at me from his bed, smiling at me since he was just reading a book. He sets it down and sits cross-legged.

"Faust," I get up, walk up to him and sit on the edge of his bed,"Last night... I..." I blush shyly as I stutter.

"It's fine, Fräulein. That's just what happens when you fall for me that hard." This makes me blush mildly and Faust laughs,"I am just kidding. Don't be such a FNG.".

I whine,"I cannot believe you guys still call me that. I'm not even an FNG anymore...!" I say this and cross my arms annoyed.

"Ja, but you still act like one." Faust laughs at me, seeing that it pissed me off. I roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, I know you're not an FNG. But you're still our FNG of the crew. And I think you know that." Faust smiles at me reassuringly.

I smile back,"Ja, I guess you're right." I look back at him,"Faust."

"Jawohl?" he answers.

I wrap my arms around him, causing him to do the same. He looks back at me and we just sit still, looking back at each other. I lean my head on his chest, snuggling him close,"Sorry about this. You're just so... Warm... And comforting, almost..." I trail off.

Here we are. His now curious blue eyes that stare at me, along with his pure and short blonde hair that was usually slicked back, was now messy as he had just woken up. I remember when we didn't like each other the first time we met those few years ago. I was a replacement in the moment of his original assistant drivers death, Zelig. They all didn't like me at first.

"Faust...?" I mutter quietly.

"Ja?" He looked at me with slight concern, as my face had a saddened look while I look through the good and bad memories, missing them somewhat.

"Are you guys my family?" I ask him quietly.

"If you're in this crew and Kommandant made the same promise to you, as he gave us, of course you are. How could you not be? You fought with us, Fräulein." Faust answers truthfully and strongly.

"I think knew that, I just wanted _you_ to say it." I smile at him.

"Ha. Wunderbar, Fräulein." Faust proudly pats my back, kind of like the way Kommandant does but not as rough.

I smile and get off the bed, walking to the door,"I'm going to check on the others." I walk out.

I lightly knock on Kommandant's, Gunter's, and Hans's door,"May I come in?" I speak through the door.

"Ja. Go ahead." Kommandant responds.

I open the door and Faust walks in behind me,"Guten morgen, Kommandant." Faust greets Jacob.

"Get some good sleep, Ja?" Kommandant Jacob grins a little. I blush slightly.

"We didn't do anything, you two." Faust rolls his eyes, a VERY faint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Ja. We know." Gunter laughs,"Just teasing.".

"Anyway. Um," I look at Hans's bed, it's obviously untouched,"I'm going to get Hans." I walk out rather quickly,"Start breakfast, if you want, Kommandant!" I yell loudly.

I then go to the front door, Hans said he would be on the porch. I open the front door and peek out. Hans flicks his dark blue eyes towards me for a quick moment before looking forward at the pretty sunset once more, taking in another puff of smoke and letting it out of his lungs casually.

"Hey. Good Morning." I sit on the railings of the porch.

"Hey." He responds, his low voice steady.

"You wanna come inside?" I ask him curiously. He probably did come inside at some point last night. Or this morning, at least.

The edges of his dirty blonde hair at the front of his head move slightly with the morning breeze. He looks at me and puts out his cigarette on the small table beside him,"Why not?" he clears his throat and stands up.

I walk inside behind Hans and walk to the kitchen, he goes back to his room with the others. I keep going to the kitchen, and suddenly I walk into the kitchen to see Kommandant Livengood cooking some food, wearing an apron that says "Der Kommandant" on it. I giggle quietly,"Hey, kommandant." I laugh loudly.

He turns around and smirks at me,"Hallo, Fräulein." He holds his arms out and chuckles,"What do you think? You like it?" he jokingly asks.

"Hm, yes." I smile and giggle again.

"Thought you would," He turns back to the stove,"Where's Hans and the others? Hm?" He asks as he cooks the food.

"I got Hans to come inside. They're in the room." I answer, leaning on the counter beside him.

"Ah. Following orders." He nods softly and continues to cook the eggs in the pan.

"Yeah. I said I could, didn't I?" I lightly pat his back and sit at the table,"I'll tell them when breakfast is done." I look at the hallway and back.

"Danke." he responds quickly.

He finishes the eggs, waffles, and bacon. He sets them on the table and sits down. "Boys! Breakfast is done!" I yell loudly, just enough for them to hear me.

They come in and sit down, eating up as much they could. Kommandant is silent, so we're silent.

 _~9:00 pm~_

"Why do you think Kommandant was like that..? Did I do something?" I ask Faust as I sit on the edge of his bed.

"Nein... Of course not. He was most likely bored with his day." Faust answers me reassuringly.

"Oh. Alright. Didn't you guys miss me? Or at least... Did Kommandant?" I ask concerned, not wanting to let it go.

"Hey, don't think that just because you are upset, that I'll say what you want me to." Faust gives me a smile.

I giggle softly for a moment and turn away from him.

"Raven." Faust says my name softly, causing me to turn around to look at him.

"What...?" I ask, obviously upset.

"You're fine. You did nothing wrong." he says steadily.

"I guess you're right." I smile, feeling a little better.

He opens his arms and I press myself into his chest, smiling happily. He leans back on his bed and pulls the blankets over us.

"Wait, you don't-"

"I can make an exception." He smirks at me and rubs my back softly.

I smile and hum softly,"Thanks, Faust.".

"Ja. No problem." He responds, casually.

I take my head of off his chest and look up at him. He looks back at me and smiles. We both embrace, our lips pressing together with a hint of lust for each other within the kiss.

Suddenly, the door opens and we pull apart to see Gunter in the door way. His innocent eyes widen and he blushes a dark red,"S-Sorry!" He quickly backs away and slams the bedroom door shut. Faust and I turn to each other and laugh.

"You think he went to Kommandant?" Faust chuckles.

"Ja, probably." I giggle quietly,"Poor Gunter."I laugh again.

Faust sits up as I lay in his lap, causing me to sit up as well,"Doesn't this mean we're something more than crew member friends?" He asks me flirtatiously while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hm. I don't know about that." I smile a little and grab his shirt, pulling his face closer to mine,"Does it?" I ask in a soft voice.

A knock then comes from our door and Kommandant walks in,"What did I tell you about doing that shit around Gunter?" he crosses his arms and smirks, leaning on the door frame.

I blush and try to hide by pressing myself up against Faust's chest,"We didn't do anything." I say in a pouty voice. Faust chuckles and looks back at Kommandant. It almost looks like they're communicating.

"Well, you two better not take anymore of his innocence with something else." Kommandant winks at the both of us, causing me to whine quietly. He laughs his "evil laugh" as he walks out.

"Kommandant! Please come back! Kommandant!" Gunter whines from the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kommandant yells back as he strides down the hallway.

I hear Gunter whining through the wall,"Kommandant! I-It made me uncomfortable!".

"You're fine, Gunter. It could have been worse." Kommandant sounds annoyed but mischievous, almost in a teasing tone.

I giggle and look at Faust,"Aww. I feel bad, now." I rest my arms on his shoulders.

"Are you going to do that all the time, now?" Faust quirks his eyebrow.

"Hey, we've had this tension for four years now, Faust." I laugh lightly,"Anyway, I need to get Hans again. I doubt he's going to sleep in that bed anytime soon." I proceed to get up and walk out of the bedroom.

Once I walk out onto the porch, Hans chuckles,"What did you do to Gunter? He's been whining like a bitch." Hans doesn't bother to look at me, either.

"Uh, well... Faust and I are kind of a thing now." I mumble back.

Hans turns to me and pats my back softly,"Nice. I saw that coming." he chuckles lightly once more,"Wait. What did Gunter walk himself into? Hm?" He raises his eyebrow.

"N-Not that! Just... Faust and I kissing." My cheeks are warm.

"Ah," Hans looks back towards the horizon,"You gonna do this every morning, FNG?"

"If you don't start using that bed, Ja." I respond, smiling softly,"But I don't mind."

"Then I guess that's final." He leans back casually.

"You wanna stay outside today?" I ask him.

"Ja." he responds, breathing out the word.

"Alright." I pat his shoulder softly and walk back inside.

 _~time skip over breakfast~_

We all finish breakfast and sit on the couch. Hans walks in and grabs some beer from the fridge,"Hey, you guys want a little?" Hans offers.

"Jawohl...!" They respond all at once.

Hans grabs each of them a beer. They all chug them down eagerly. "Ah. I needed that. We needed that." Faust sighs and leans back, pulling me closer to him.

I smile up at him and kiss his cheek. The others stare,"Stop that, Fräulein...!" Gunter mumbles quietly.

"Aw, leave 'em alone, Gunter." Hans nudges him.

"But-" Gunter starts but is interrupted with the sound of the front door opening.

"Ah. Hallo." Germany walks in with Italy, Prussia, Japan, and... Russia?

"What's up, losers!?" Prussia yells but then goes quiet as he sees the crew. He even stares at Faust and I for a moment,"Who the hell are you, losers!?" He crosses his arms.

We all stand up,"Um. This is my crew. Kommandant Jacob, Gunter, Hans, und Faust." I smile at them.

"Hello, I am Japan." Japan bows and keeps a calm stance.

"Ooh! Miss-a Raven has-a some friends!" Italy runs up to Kommandant, tackling him with a hug.

Kommandant tenses up and awkwardly pats Italy's back.

"Italia! Respect a Kommandant!" Germany yells at Italy in annoyance.

"Ve! Sorry, Mr. Germany...!" Italy lets go of Jacob.

"Привет, I am Russia. You can call me Ivan." His smiles his sweet smile. Russia has always liked his real name better...

"Germany, why is Russia here?" I lean over and ask Germany in a whisper.

"Italia thinks we needs to be nicer to each other. It was the only way I could get him to shut up." Germany mumbles back.

Prussia looks at Kommandant for a moment but he turns away,"I am going to my awesome room! Don't brother me, losers!" Prussia storms out.

"Ja. I'll be in my room. Italia has tired me." Germany sighs softly before walking to his room, exhausted.

"I will be taking a soothing bath." Japan walks out to his room

"Germany! Wait for me!" Italy chases after Germany.

"So, you are friends? Raven talks about you." Russia holds out his hand to Jacob.

"Ja. That's us." Jacob shakes Russia's hand firmly.

"You are German?" Russia eyes each of them.

"Jawohl. Tank crew." Kommandant nods in response.

Russia looks at all of us,"So you are like family?" He looks at me, then Kommandant.

"You can say that." Hans answers and sits in his chair again.

"Ja. Brothers, and sister." Gunter adds, smiling.

"Yeah, well 'sister' here isn't all too girly." Faust chuckles.

"But, uh. I'm going back out for a smoke." Hans gets up with his beer and walks out to the porch.

"I'll be in the room!" Gunter beams and walks out.

"Ja. I'll be in the FNG's room." Faust chuckles and winks at me as he walks to our room for the night.

"You going with him?" Kommandant asks me as Faust walks out.

"Nah. I'll watch some TV tonight. So, I'll be here with you two." I plop myself on the couch.

Kommandant turned his attention back to Russia,"Want a drink?" he offers.

"Do you have vodka?" Russia smiles.

"Germany never gets any, but I do." I smile and go to the fridge, gesturing to the alcohol,"Help yourself." I walk back to the couch and turn on the TV.

The two sit in the kitchen with their own drinks,"Ah, that's better than good." Kommandant hums softly as he drinks some of the Vodka.

They talk for the rest of the night. Kommandant even drank a little more Vodka as well. Russia gets distant a few times as I hear them talk, but Kommandant brings him back. I feel like they're going to be good friends after this. I slowly fall asleep as their conversation continues. I wake up again, half asleep.

I feel the warmth of who I know to be Kommandant's arms, carefully picking me up. I snuggle up to his chest as he carries me to my room. Placing me in Faust's arms as he slept. We both snuggle each other. I fall back asleep quickly.

 **~Darkness~**

 ** _"Ivan! Stop it! Please! You don't need to listen to what they said! They are liers and they're not the boss of you!" My tiny voice screams at Russia as he continues with punching._**

 _ **"Russia! Get off of him, now!" I yell and push him off of America. America passes out and lays there curled up in a small ball.**_

 ** _"Don't call me that!" Russia pushes me back, hard. I fall into the fluffy snow, I stare at him from the cold ground. He gives me a sharp, upset, and frustrated glare. But it quickly softens into a hurt and regretful look._**

 ** _"I-I'm... Sorry, Ivan..." I muttered softly._**

 ** _Russia didn't say anything, but he starts to cry as he presses his hands into his face. Shaking softly._**

 ** _"I-Ivan...?"_**

 _ **"They told me t-to...to do this."**_

I jolt awake quickly,"Russia..." I mutter out in a whisper before turning to look at Faust. He's still sleeping peacefully, occasionally twitching, but still sleeping.

I kiss Faust's cheek and get out of the bed, _hm... 3:00am._ I walk into the hallway and go to the kitchen. I giggle as I see kommandant lazily sleeping on the couch. I look around for Russia, but I can't find him.

I sigh softly and walk back into my room and fall asleep once more.

 _~A few more hours later~_

"Mm..." I groan slightly. I get up and walk out to the doorframe of the kitchen again. It's around 7:00am, now. But I stop in my tracks.

"Verdammt. My head's pounding." Kommandant sighs softly and rubs his temples.

"Da, but we'll be fine." Russia smiles his sweet and innocent smile, "Too much Vodka, Da?" Russia adds on.

"Ja. But you're right, I'll be alright." Kommandant nods slightly.

Russia smiles at Kommandant happily. It seems like he's worried about something. I know Ivan Braginsky well and something is bothering him.

"So, uh, what's it like? With the Allies side?" Kommandant turns to Russia, an intrigued look on his face.

"It is not bad. I live in house alone. So I am not bothered. I don't talk at meetings, because I don't need to." Russia keeps that innocent smile on his face, but I know exactly what's on his mind.

"You... Live alone?" Kommandant furrows his eyebrows.

"Da. No one wants to stay with me." Russia keeps smiling.

"Well, what if my crew and I visit sometime?" Kommandant offers with soft smile that I don't see often.

"Oh, Da. That would be great." Russia keeps the same smile, but I can tell that he feels a little better. He's still worried about something.

"Then we can plan something later with my crew." Kommandant nods.

"I have to go, now. до свидания, Kommandant." Russia gets up and goes towards the hallway, I dart to the front door as to hide from both of them. I need to get Hans anyway. Russia is gone now, leaving Kommandant to think.

I sigh quietly and walk outside to the porch.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were..." Hans mutters, smoking a cigarette, as usual.

"Hey, Hans." I say in response.

"Something happen, FNG?" Hans raises and eyebrow, taking a long drag.

"Ja. Kommandant wants us to visit Russia at some point," I start nervously.

"Go on." Hans lets out a puff of smoke.

"No one has ever visited him other than Latvia and I, and I can tell that Russia is worried." I continue, sitting beside Hans as I speak.

"Is he an introvert or something?" Hans looks at me for a moment.

"Well, Russia used to be... a corrupt man. But he's better, now. And he fears that he's going to hurt someone." I look back at Hans, my eyebrows furrowed together.

Hans looks away, "Well you say he's better so he is. You might as well talk to him or some shit. Sounds like he would listen to you." Hans takes another, smaller, drag and sighs.

"How the hell am I going to do that, Hans?" I nervously scratch the back of my neck.

"Listen, FNG," Hans rests his arm on my shoulder, which is what we call a bro hug. I jump slightly, not expecting to be this nice, "You've got this. You and Kommandant are the best at talking to people. So don't worry about it." Hans gives a light squeeze and a slightly embarrassed smile.

I smile at him, "Danke, Hans." I nod and get up.

"I'll be inside soon." Hans leans back in his chair, taking another drag.

I nod at him in response and head inside.

 ** _*Will update soon*_**


End file.
